Technical Field
The invention relates to an electro-phoretic display and a method for driving the same. Particularly, the invention relates to an electro-phoretic display capable of improving a gray level resolution and a method for driving the same.
Related Art
In a conventional electro-phoretic display, when pixel units therein are driven, gray level values to be presented by the pixel units are correspondingly adjusted in collaboration with the number of frame periods thereof. In brief, driving voltages are continually provided to the pixel units through different numbers of the frame periods to control a movement level of particles in the pixel units, so as to adjust the gray level values to be presented by the pixel units.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a waveform diagram of driving voltages of the conventional electro-phoretic display. By providing different driving signals Gk1 and Gk2, the gray level values G1 and G2 presented by the pixel units are different. The driving signal Gk1 continually provides the driving voltage for three frame periods FP, and the driving voltage Gk2 continually provides the driving voltage for four frame periods FP. One frame period is, for example, 10 milliseconds (ms), if a gray level value between the gray level values G1 and G2 is to be generated, it cannot be implemented in the conventional electro-phoretic display. Under a condition that a moving speed of particles in the pixel unit becomes faster, a difference between the gray level values G1 and G2 generated by the conventional electro-phoretic display becomes greater, so that the pixel units cannot effectively present a fine gray level variation, which decreases a display quality.